Mikala Riley
Mikala Benjamine Riley, nee Mikala Jacobi, is a character used by Lowri in World 9: Mythical Crossover. She is a Nephilim who possesses the abilities of Reality Manipulation, Luminescence, Peripety and Reformation. She is 21 years old, and is married to Caden Riley, despite having previously been engaged to Asaph Benedict from birth. She and Caden have one son, Connor Riley. Appearance Mikala is tall, standing at 5'9, and slim and lithe. She has tanned skin, and bright blue eyes. Her hair is a dark blonde, and she wears it loose and long. She dresses simply, but femininely, often in flowing dresses. She usually doesn't bother with much makeup, but doesn't need it. Personality Mikala is generally a sweet, pleasant and easy going young woman, but she also has a stubborn streak and an independence which shouldn't be crossed. If she ever firmly makes up her mind on any matter, it is almost impossible to convince her otherwise. She also has a tendency to be reckless and to not consider any consequences for her actions. Abilities Mikala's first ability is Reality Manipulation, which lets change small aspects of reality with ease, doing so with merely a thought. She can create a wide variety of small and simple objects, can move things around and can alter the course of attacks and projectiles. She sometimes whispers her intentions to help herself focus the ability, but this isn't necessary. The more complex an attempt is, the more strain it places upon her body, and she has once collapsed by trying to manipulate things which were too complicated and drastic for her ability. She needs to be at least semi-conscious to manipulate reality. Her second ability is Luminescence. Mikala's control of this ability is entirely conscious. It is not linked to her emotions at all. She can produce a light powerful enough to blind, and prolonged exposure to it can even drive a person insane. She can also produce a lower, gentle level of light, and can use this to illuminate her surroundings. The light is usually emitted from all of her body, but she can also limit it to particular parts of herself, and form it into beams and spheres. Her third ability is Peripety. Using this ability, she can choose either to physically change location with another, or to simply change situation, so that the two people remain in the same places but what happens to one person would happen to the other instead. It can be used to move to a more advantageous position, or to give an injury to a foe, or to take an injury from a loved one. It can also be used to remove ability manipulation from another, but not to escape negation herself. Her final ability is Reformation. Mikala will reform after any death, regardless of the method or circumstances. There is no way for her to die which would block the reformation, save for the ability being deleted or negated during the two or three days which reforming takes. Her dead body decomposes rapidly, sometimes even turning into ash or dust, and then another body will appear after two or three days have passed. At first the new body appears where she died, but eventually she will gain a particular reforming location. She always keep all of her memories, skills and knowledge after each reformation. She will also remain at roughly the same age as she was when she died, but will return in perfect health. As a result, she would thus be able to live again for a few more years before reforming once more even if she had previously died due to old age. She has only recently manifested this ability. Family & Relationships *Father - Abdiel Jacobi *Mother - Ellisha Jacobi *Former fiance - Asaph Benedict *Husband - Caden Riley *Son - Connor Riley History Mikala is the only child of her parents, and was engaged to Asaph from birth, despite having never met him in person during the first two decades of her life. She was born into a Nephilim family in a small town in Russia, and lived there until she was 20. As she grew, she began resenting her upbringing, in particular her engagement. She disliked her lack of choice in the matter. She met Caden Riley a year ago and began a secret relationship with him, out of rebellion mainly at the start. She recently ran away with him. Her family discovered her disappearance, and ordered a hunt for her. She and Caden succeeded in fleeing the country, and remained hidden for a month. However, she never truly relaxed, suspecting her people would eventually find her, and her suspicions were proven true when Asaph discovered their location. He and Caden fought, fatally injuring Caden. Mikala chose to use her peripety to take Caden's injuries upon herself, and thus died in his place. She reformed after three days had passed, the first time she had accessed this ability, and found Caden again. They hid for a few more months, until he admitted to her that he was a Shifter, and not human as she'd originally believed. The next night, their location was discovered, and Mikala was captured in a raid. She was taken back to her hometown, where she was forced to marry Asaph. However, on the day, Caden impersonated and replaced Asaph, meaning that she was married to him, instead. He then revealed that it'd all been his plan, and that he'd deliberately betrayed their location to enable this to happen. After a few months, Mikala and Caden left their hometown, deciding to try to settle down away from her family and people. However, they found that the town they'd chosen was highly intolerant of non-humans. They also learned that the town was effectively on lock-down when they tried to leave it. Mikala then revealed to Caden that she is pregnant. They remained there for seven months, trying but failing to find a way out or a way to change the people's attitudes towards non-humans, before she was struck by an idea. She altered reality so that the majority of the town's inhabitants became non-human, both changing those already there and drawing in new people. After Connor's birth, she realised that it had been him who'd inspired her to have this idea. Etymology Mikala is derived from a Hebrew name which means "who is like God?", a reference to her being a Nephilim. Her middle name, Benjamine, means "son of my right hand", and is merely the female form of Benjamin. Her maiden name, Jacobi, is also Hebrew, and means "supplanter" or "held by the heel". This could refer how Caden has supplanted Asaph in her affections and as her husband. Her marital surname, Riley, is an English name which means "rye meadow". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Nephilim